The present disclosure relates to techniques for managing computer networks, and more specifically, to techniques for providing a visualization of connectivity between components in a computer network.
Administrators of computing environments, such as data centers, increasingly employ virtualization as a tool to reduce costs associated with managing and maintaining several different hardware resources (e.g., servers, storage, network equipment) within a data center. Virtualization, in general, allows for the abstraction and partitioning of limited physical hardware resources, such as servers, ports, etc., into several virtual hardware resources, which can be applied, aggregated, and adapted as needed throughout the computing environment.
Due, in part, to the growing size of data centers and the increasing use of virtualization to manage the resources within the data centers, it is becoming increasingly difficult for administrators to determine the connectivity and relationships among the various physical and virtual resources. Accordingly, it may be helpful to provide techniques to aid administrators in managing computer networks.